Sister, Sister - Chapter 1
by SnowBunny110
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Sister, Sister - Chapter 1  
  
Professor Utonium yawned as he walked into the lounge at Townsville Research Center. He put his  
black leather briefcase down on one of the many tables that were scattered about the room. He   
walked over to some cabinets that lined a corner of the room, and took out a white, ceramic mug  
sporting the slogan "Science is Cool." As he proceeded to fill this up with an ever-ready batch   
of frehly-brewed coffee, he heard someone come in.   
  
"Professor?" It was Carrie Oakey, one of his students. "Having trouble with the assignment,   
Carrie? I'll be glad to help."  
  
"No, Professor, that's okay. I understand the micro-nuclear fusion perfectly. It's just that...  
well..."  
  
"Yes, Carrie?"  
  
"Well, I was talking with some of my friends, and we were wondering..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well it's about the Perfect Girl Formula. What would the result have been if you hadn't added  
the Chemical X?"  
  
This question took the Professor by surprise. He took a sip of his coffee and thought for a   
moment. "To tell you the truth, Carrie, I'm not exactly sure."  
  
"You've never tried to do the experiment over? Just to find out?"  
  
"Well the thought never occurred to me. I mean, my Girls aren't *exactly* perfect. But I   
wouldn't say the experiment backfired."  
  
"Oh. I see." She adjusted the strap on her backpack, which had begun to slip off her slender  
shoulder, then turned to leave. She stopped and turned back around when the Professor began to  
speak. "Thank you Carrie. I think I'll go home and give the formula another shot." Carrie  
smiled, and walked out the door, hurrying to catch up with her girlfriends. The Professor took  
another sip of his coffee and picked up his briefcase. He was deep in thought as he left the  
room.  
  



	2. Sister, Sister - Chapter 2

Sister, Sister - Chapter 2  
  
As the Professor opened the door to his beautiful suburban home, the   
youthful sound of the Girls' voices filled the air. Unfortunately, it  
wasn't too happy a sound. He smiled knowingly as he heard Bubbles' high-  
pitched sobbing followed by Blossom's ever-ready "Girls, stop fighting!"  
Buttercup then replied with her usual "Ah, she shouldn't be such a crybaby  
anyway. It's not *my* fault she's so easy."   
  
"Girls, I'm home!" Professor shouted up the stairs. He wouldn't intervene   
with the Girls' quarrels; they were fully capable of solving things on   
their own, after all. Bubbles was the first to react to his announcement;   
she sped down the stairs and leaped into his open arms, smothering him   
with kisses. "Oh Professor, I'm so happy you're home! Buttercup was being   
mean to me again."  
  
"I was not, you sissy." Buttercup had snuck up behind them and was hugging  
the Professor's leg. Blossom was the last to join them, and she wrapped  
her arms around his waist. "Now Buttercup, let's just drop it. You know  
how sensitive Bubbles can be, and the Professor's just gotten back from  
work. The last thing he needs is you picking on Bubbles all evening."  
  
"Girls, I'm afraid I'm going to be quite busy tonight in the Lab. Now,  
I know I usually let you all come down while I'm working, but not this  
time." He noticed Bubbles' hurt expression and Buttercup's defiant  
scowl, and he hurried to explain so they wouldn't be too terrbily upset.   
"You see, I'm working on an experiment, and I just can't risk making the   
same mistake twice, so I can't have any distractions. Okay?" He immediately  
regretted what he'd said as soon as he'd said them.   
  
"But Professor, what experiment?" asked Bubbles. She looked like she was  
about to cry. He decided she probably *would* cry if he told her the   
truth. "Well, it's an experiment I tried once before, but it turned out  
different from what I expected." There. That sounded fine to him; he   
didn't want to offend the Girls by letting them know he was working on  
the formula that had created *them* in the first place. Blossom might  
understand his reasons, but Bubbles was much more sensitive, and Buttercup's  
temper always ruled over reason. "We understand, Professor." He heard  
Blossom say. She was speaking for the three of them, as usual when   
important decisions needed to be made. He was relieved to notice that  
Bubbles looked much calmer, and Buttercup didn't quite look as though   
she wanted to kick something anymore.   
  
Professor thought maybe he should change the subject. He glanced at his  
digital wristwatch and saw the time read 6:17. PM, of course. "Hey, Girls,  
who's up for some take-out?"   
  
"Me!" The Girls shouted in unison. His Girls sure did love their Chinese.  
He went to the phone and pressed one of the buttons on the base unit.  
They called Mr. Lee's so often, he had had put the number on speed-dial.  
As the Girls set the table, Professor gave Mr. Lee his order. "...and  
four orders of fried rice. [pause] Yes, that'll be all, Mr. Lee." He   
looked down when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. It was little   
Bubbles, with a worried look on her face. He sighed. "Yes, Bubbles?"  
  
"Don't forget the fortune cookies, Professor. They're my favorite." She  
looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. He rolled his eyes Heavenward  
before replying. "Now, Bubbles, you know that every time I call Mr. Lee's,   
you ask me to not forget the fortune cookies. And every time I call Mr.   
Lee's, I *always* remember to ask for fortune cookies." She didn't quite   
look satisfied, and so he put the phone up to his face again. "Mr. Lee?   
Don't forget the fortune cookies." And he hung up. He looked down again to   
see Bubbles' smiling face. She stood there smiling for a minute, then   
zipped out of the kitchen to join her sisters in front of the TV. Professor   
just smiled and shook his head. He truly didn't understand what Carrie   
had implied by suggesting he try the formula once more; to him, the   
Girls really were perfect. But he had to admit, she had piqued his curiosity.   
He walked into the living room and made a space on the couch between Bubbles   
and Blossom. Buttercup was occupying her usual spot on the arm of the   
couch.   
  
  
Dinner was over, the dishes were washed, and the Girls were happily   
watching their favorite show, TV Puppet Pals. He pulled his pipe out of  
the breastpocket in his labcoat, and stuck it in his mouth. He never  
actually smoked; he didn't want to promote such an unhealthy habit in  
front of the Girls. But sometimes chewing on the end of the pipe helped  
him to think.   
  
He was deep in thought as he descended the stairs into his Lab. He turned  
on the light beforehand though. One too many times he'd misjudged and  
had fallen head over heels down the stairs. But that was before the   
Girls. Now, every time he was about to fall, one of them would come  
flying to his rescue before he could hurt himself. He smiled at the   
memories. Lord, but he loved them.   
  
The first thing he did when he got into the main room of his Lab was to   
carefully move all his containers of Chemical X into the supply closet.  
He couldn't risk the chance of accidentally adding any super-power   
enhancing chemicals this time. That would defeat the whole purpose of  
redoing the experiment. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty when  
he mixed together the sugar, spice, and everything nice, so he reminded   
himself that he was just doing this for the sake of science, not to  
betray his little Girls. It didn't help. In fact, in only made him feel worse;  
was he denying the little girls that would be born from this? Was he  
just creating her for the sake of science? He frowned and shook his  
head to rid himself of the thought. Of course not; besides, he didn't  
think the Girls would mind having another sister around. Granted, they  
might feel a little awkward at first, but they would warm up to the idea  
sooner or later. He fervently hoped it would besooner rather than   
later.  
  
He stopped stirring the concoction and stood back a few feet. He waited  
anxiously for something to happen, but nothing did. No blast, no puff of  
smoke...nothing. Disheartened, the Professor walked toward the pot he had  
put all the ingredients into and peered inside. The mixture was bubbling,  
but nothing else seemed to be happening.  
  
  



	3. Sister, Sister - Chapter 3

Sister, Sister -Chapter 3  
  
:*:Before I begin, I just wanted to say something. I know my chapters turn out kinda short. Okay,  
VERY short. I can see how this would be a little frustrating, but I just do this as I go along.  
When I get somewhere that seems like a good stopping point, I just end the chapter. Sorry if that  
kind of annoys you, but ya know, it's convenient for me, no da. So whatever. Please keep reading  
my fic, and thankies for all the great reviews!:*:  
  
  
The Professor sighed and turned to leave the lab. "Well I guess now we know what happens without  
Chemical X." He said forlornly. "Nothing. Chemical X must have been the necessary life-giving  
substance in the formula." He sighed again and started to take some notes when all of a sudden, the  
mixture exploded! The Professor was hurled backwards by the force of the explosion, and he squinted   
against the blinding flash of light. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion; as if a   
giant strobe light had been turned on in the Lab.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Professor could just make out the figure of a young girl; her Powerpuff-esque  
head and body was easily distinguishable from the other contents on the counter (most of which  
had been scattered about or else singed from the explosion. He stayed where he was until the rest  
of the smoke faded away before making a move. Even then, he thought it would be best to wait and  
see what she did. He remembered the Girls' first reactions to their surroundings vividly: Bubbles  
seemed slightly amused, and very bewildered. Blossom was extremely interested in the Lab, and she  
flew around looking at everything; stopping now and then to add a little of this to one experiment,  
or to add a pinch of that to another mixture. Buttercup hadn't seem too terribly impressed with   
the situation, however. He smiled faintly at the fond memory of their birth, then wondered if he  
should have gone through with the experiment just now.   
  
He shook his head to rid himself of such a thought. He had just created this girl, and there was  
definitely no way out now. With that, he focused his attention back to the little girl standing  
wide-eyed before him. She looked extremely perplexed, not unlike Bubbles' first reaction to the  
world. She looked up at him, and he gave her a friendly, reassuring smile. She smiled back in reply.  
Her chestnut brown hair was styled exactly like Shirley Temple's angelic ringlets, and she had   
big brown eyes to match. Unlike the Girls, however, her cute little nose was a clearly distinguishable  
feature on her face. She was wearing a light blue-and-white checked overall gown and a short-sleeved   
white blouse underneath. To be truthful, it looked strikingly similar to the outfit Dorothy had  
on in 'The Wizard of Oz.' On her feet were the trademark black Mary Janes, but instead of white  
tights, she was wearing a pair of white bobby socks. She was adorable.  
  
"Hello." Even her voice was adorable. "Hello, there." replied the Professor. She walked up to him  
and looked back up at his face. "Welcome to Townsville." He said. "Hey, who's that?" Demanded   
Buttercup from behind. Professor whirled around to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup at the  
bottom of the staircase. All of them looked quite shocked, and the Professor really couldn't   
blame them. They had just acquired a new sister. Who *wouldn't* be shocked? He cleared his throat  
and tried to think of a way to explain this to the Girls.   
  
"Professor, who is that?" Buttercup repeated. "Well, uh, Girls, I suppose there's no easy way to  
tell you this. You have a new sister. Meet Bonnie." He waited a few moments for the realization  
to settle in their minds. Blossom just kind of stared off into space, and Buttercup looked a little  
confused. Bubbles was the first to react.   
  
"Yay!" She yelled, jumping up and hovering in mid-air. "We have a sister!" The Professor was  
pleased that Bubbles was taking the news so well. He just hoped Blossom and Buttercup felt the  
same way as their carefree sister. "Another sister?! Man, Professor, couldn't you try makin' a  
brother?" He should have known Buttercup would feel that way; she was a lot rougher than her   
sisters when they played, and she had often expressed her wishes about having a brother.   
  
"Hi Bonnie. Welcome to the family. I hope you like it here." Blossom, being polite as usual.  
Bonnie stood mesmerised as she watched her new sisters float through the air and land next to e  
ach other. Blossom waited a little while before continuing her welcome speech. "I'm Blossom."  
She gestured to her right and left as she introduced Bubbles and Buttercup. "If there's anything  
you need, we'll be happy to help you. You might have a little trouble settling in and getting  
used to everything, but that's okay. It took us awhile to get settled too. We're superheroes  
you know. So we'll always be more than happy to help." She waited patiently for Bonnie to say  
something. "Uh, Girls, why don't you show Bonnie your room. Maybe give her a tour of the house."  
suggested Professor. He understood Bonnie's silence perfectly. She must have had quite a shock  
when she saw the three of them flying about the lab. He had pretty much the same reaction when  
he found out about the Girls' superpowers. She would warm up to the idea though. At least he  
hoped she would.   



End file.
